


Everything Comes Back To You

by stylescoalition



Series: Back To You [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Seduction, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Shane and AJ have both grown up so much since they were in WCW back in 2001 and no longer were the same person that they were all those years ago. You change a lot from your twenties to your thirties, and from your thirties to your fourties, but one thing has always stayed the same.The both of them still wanted to fuck the holy hell out of each other.





	1. Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> It's Wrestlemania season and it's that time again where I become heavily obsessed with shipping AJ with whoever his opponent is, thus the huge spur of Shane/AJ fics from me.
> 
> At the very least, it got me into actually writing fanfiction again :') So I hope you all enjoy!

**_January 5th, 2016_ **

Allen and Seth go way back – ever since Seth was a raging nineteen year old and Allen was a somewhat responsible twenty-eight year old, they've been pretty close. It all started with their first match against each other, at some small indy show in a small town and Allen knew that Seth was gonna grow up to be a huge star one day. I mean, the kid was nineteen years old and already doing tricks that most of the wrestlers Allen's thrown down with has never done before! So they kept in touch and now, Allen considers Seth a real close friend and on a smaller note, something akin to a son to him.

A really annoying son with a whiny voice and laugh but Allen loves him all the same. So when Seth injured his knee and was left to his own devices most of the time without Roman by his side to help comfort him (and boy were _they_ a long story), of course Allen took the time to go down to see him - cheer his good friend up, you know? An hour into visiting Seth and somehow the conversation turns into one about Allen's impressive sex life.

As usual.

 

“God, is there any wrestler you _haven't_ fucked yet?” Seth asks with a chuckle as he downs more of his beer.

“Uh... you.” Allen responds with a smirk, downing more of his coke – beer isn't really his style.

“You're sooooo funny, like I'd even _let_ you anyways. I mean, you're hot and all but-” Seth places a hand over his heart with a small smile.

“Roman kind of has my heart.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you two are only gay for each other... just call yourself bi at this point, man.”

“ **OKAY, LISTEN** ”, Seth cuts him off, “Sexuality's more fluid than that, it's... complicated. We're not talking about me though, we're talking about you and how much of a slut _you_ are.” Seth points out, raising his eyebrows.

“Let me ask the questions.”

“When did this turn into an interrogation?” Allen asks, shaking his head.

“Whatever, go on with it. I'm an open book.”

Seth's eyes narrow as he tries to rack his brain for the perfect question to ask him.

Allen always has the best sex stories – oh, speaking of best! Seth immediately thinks of what to ask him!

With a low chuckle, he waggles his finger at the older man and takes a sip of his beer before setting it down on the table.

“Alright, I got one... who's the best fuck you've ever had?”

Allen scoffs and waves a hand dismissively, like the answer was obvious.

“That's an easy question, I expected something harder.”

“... so are you gonna tell me who it is or not?”

Allen purses his lips and looks the other way, slowly taking a sip of his coke.

“I don't think that's very relevant who it-”

**“IT'S INCREDIBLY RELEVANT, I CAN'T KNOW WHO FUCKED YOU THE BEST IF YOU DON'T TELL-”**

“Shut up! _God_ , your voice is so annoying. Alright, I'll tell you but... this is between us, alright?” Allen tells him, raising his eyebrows looking quite serious.

And then there's Seth, looking like he's about to hear the juiciest, biggest gossip of his life. He doesn't say anything, just looks at Allen very expectantly as he waits on his answer.

 

Allen takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling, mulling over the answer for a few seconds before he looked back down to the younger man.

“The best fuck I ever had...”

Seth nods.

“... was with Shane McMahon.”

And immediately, Seth bursts out into an annoying, hyena like laugh, clapping his hands against his knees like it's the funniest fucking thing in the world. Allen is understandably confused.

Because there's nothing funny about fucking Shane McMahon. Nothing was funny about the million different ways Shane fucked him.

“What?”

“You...”, Seth whistles and pushes his hair back, “... oh man, y-you're serious? Okay so, lemme get this straight.”

He clears his throat now, taking a minute to gather himself together before he speaks again.

“Alright. So you fucked Shane McMahon.”

“Yeah... " Allen narrows his eyes in confusion, nodding slowly.

“And you're STILL not in WWE?”

Seth breaks out into laughter again while Allen stares on with a bored look on his face.

See what Allen means by comparing Seth to an annoying son? Allen makes a mental note to remind Seth about this moment when he debuts at the Royal Rumble soon. Because (believe it or not) WWE actually offered him a contract. Of course, he can't tell anybody this because it's a secret between him and WWE. Just like him and Shane's sexual escapade is a secret.

 _Was_ a secret.

 

“First of all, I don't need to be in WWE. I'm doing fine in New Japan right now. And second of all, I fucked him because I wanted to. Not because I wanted a favor or anything.” Allen tells him, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the couch.

“Look, I'm just saying, I wouldn't go fucking Vince McMahon's son for nothing. I'd at least get a contract or something.” Seth points out.

Allen could bring up that… _thing_ Seth had with Hunter a couple years ago but unlike Seth, he’s not a complete _dickhead_ so he keeps it to himself.

“I could've done that, but I didn't – I wanna get to where I am on my own. I didn't need him to give me anything.” Allen says.

Shane was hot, Allen was hot... and they were both horny so naturally, they fucked each other. Big deal.

“Besides his cock.” Seth replies casually with a shrug before sipping his beer.

Allen rolls his eyes but Seth has a tiny bit of a point. “Fine, alright, besides his cock. Listen, he was really great a-and he knew what he was doing... really knew what he was doing so that's all that matters.”

“Ooh, did he now? Allen, you're such a dirty little boy.”

“This is coming from the guy who wore a schoolgirl-”

“Shut up, I'm asking the questions!” Seth immediately cuts him off, huffing afterwards.

“Okay. So. You fucked Shane McMahon. And he knew what he was doing. So was it like a one time thing or...?”

“Uh, technically...” Allen trails off, looking down at the couch as he circles at the material with a finger – wow, this couch is so nice to look at...

“What do you mean technically?”

“It was uh... I mean, it was only one day but it wasn't one time...” Allen elaborates.

“So... how many times did you guys do it?” Seth asks, narrowing his eyebrows as a grin slowly makes its way onto his scheming face.

“Dunno. Stopped keeping track after the seventh time.”

“Holy fucking _christ_ , dude, what did you two even _do?!_ ” Seth exclaims, his mouth a wide open smile now as he remembers just how much of a big slut his friend is.

Honestly, Seth's never been more proud of him.

“Um... everything?” Allen tells him, slowly looking over at Seth with a sheepish expression and...

“Oh my god, are you fucking _blushing_?” Seth points out loudly, breaking out into another fit of laughter after that.

“I can't believe it, you're fucking _whipped_ for Shane McMahon... alright so, elaborate on _everything_... what'd you guys do? Handjobs? Blowjobs? 69'ing? Snowballing? Facials?”

“Uh huh.”

“Doggy? Cowgirl? Reverse cowgirl? Missionary?”

“Yup.”

Seth leans in, tilting his head.

“Suspended congress? Pirate's bounty? Pearly gates? Lotus?”

“I'm not an _amateur_ , of course.”

Seth blinks a few times before nodding, sitting back and pointing at Allen as he holds his beer.

“Allen... you're a fucking _legend._ ” And then he downs the rest of his beer before slamming it down on the table.

“Getting another beer. You want another coke? You big slut?”

Allen smiles a bit and rolls his eyes.

Seth is quite the character but despite his bravado and obnoxiousness, he's actually a good guy and somebody Allen can always count on.

“Nah, I'm good.”

And as Seth walks away on his crutches to get his drink, Allen looks down at his can in thought.

 

He meant it when he said Shane McMahon was the best fuck of his life, and he'd be lying if he said he doesn't think about it from time to time. God, he learned so many things about himself that night... didn't even know he could be so _flexible_ until Shane (and the splits were so much easier than Allen thought they could be). In kayfabe, Shane bought WCW but there were a few occasions where he made visits to the WCW locker room – he always had something to say in terms of helping the wrestlers, something everybody praised him on. He wasn't like the rest of the McMahon's. And in one special day in particular, he came up to the locker room after one of Allen's tag team matches to praise him on his work and told Allen he had real potential. And soon, Allen found himself in Shane's hotel room and with Shane's thick cock deep inside him in a million different ways, re-evaluating everything Allen had ever thought about sex.

However, he doubts Shane thinks about him and he doesn't expect Shane to anyways because Shane is a very rich man with a lot on his plate – why would he continue to give Allen the time of day? Allen's fine with it though. It was sex, nothing more, nothing less. He didn't have feelings for Shane at all but sometimes he wonders...

… what if?

* * *

 

**_January 5th, 2016_ **

 

“Alright but surely you had some ulterior motive to call me, right?” Shane asks, teasing his sister.

Shane might've left WWE but that didn't mean severing relationships with his family members. No, those relationships became rocky when he came out to them during high school. Stephanie was pretty cool about it, and the rest of the family seemed pretty cool with it too surprisingly but it clearly changed the dynamic between all of them and ever since, Shane's harbored a bit of resentment. Not that they all don't get along but there's always that elephant in the room whenever Shane's around and quite honestly, it's exhausting. It's what led him to have such a reckless youth, tearing up mailboxes with his friends and starting fights in bars for no real reason and when he wasn't doing that, Shane was... well, he was becoming very well acquainted with certain people.

 

“ _Fiiiiiine_ , you caught me. There is a reason why I'm calling you, yes.” Stephanie confirms with a small smile as she picks up the signed contract in front of her.

Shane's gonna _love_ this.

“As you know, Wrestlemania season is coming up-”

“I'm not coming.” Shane tells her firmly.

“I told you a lot that I'm not coming back. Nothing personal, it's just... it's not for me.”

Shane doesn't want his ideas being shot down again. Which happened about 95% of the time. It's always been about his sister. It's Stephanie who's supposed to take after the throne, which would be fine but of course she plans to run it with Pinochhio of all people. The son Vince secretly wanted.

 

“Hey, hold on now! You didn't let me finish!” Stephanie tells him, leaning back in her seat.

“As I was saying, Wrestlemania season is coming up. We're kind of... stuck this year on an opponent for The Undertaker. And the way ratings have been, we need an extra boost so dad was thinking, you know, maybe _you_ could come back and...” She shrugs.

“Well, maybe you can face him.”

“That... sounds stupid.” Shane says as he pauses the YouTube video he was watching – the Bullet Club just turned on AJ Styles! While it was such a cruel thing of them to do, it was pretty hot seeing him get dominated like that.

And Shane should know that more than anybody.

“... yeah, it does.” Stephanie purses her lips.

“I didn't think you'd be too into that but you _might_ be into what I'm about to tell you.”

“Uh huh, and what's that, Steph?” He asks with a sigh, leaning against his chair.

“We just signed AJ Styles. We're planning to have him debut at the Royal Rumble this year – exciting, right?”

 

And immediately, the memories come rushing back to Shane's mind.

Memories of a very young Allen bent over for him, crying out his name. Memories of a very willing Allen riding the absolute hell out of his cock like his life depended on it. Memories of a very _flexible_ Allen spreading his legs and bending them back far so Shane could plunge deep into his ass. And that was just a few of the times they... well, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they did.

It happened about a decade and a half ago, yet Shane still finds himself thinking about it from time to time. Hard to forget the best sex of your life, after all. He knows why Stephanie is bringing it up too, damn his manipulative sister... it was a mistake confessing this to her a few months ago and the only reason he brought it up was because Allen has become a near permanent fixture in his mind lately and he _had_  to tell someone. Shane clears his throat.

 

“Uh, okay, what about AJ Styles?”

“You know _exactly_ why I brought him up.” Stephanie smirks.

Deep down, she always did love the thought of setting her brother up with someone.

“Look, Stephanie, it was one time, one day, many years ago. Doesn't matter now anyways, we've both moved on.” Shane tells her, feeling just a tinge of pain.

He doesn't have feelings for Allen or anything but he couldn't help but think about what could've happened between them if they continued to see each other back then. And it's kind of a nice fantasy in his mind, what he came up with. What's weirder is that his fantasy isn't sexual.

Well, _mostly_ it's not sexual.

 

“Clearly you haven't moved on if you're still thinking about him.”

Well, Stephanie got him there.

“Look, Shane, if you really don't care about him, then don't come back. But if you do, and you think that maybe there _might_ be something there, even just a tiny bit, I'd think about coming back.” Stephanie tells him in a soft voice.

“Why do you care so much?”

The phone line goes silent, but only for a brief moment. Stephanie didn't have to think too hard about that at all.

“You're my brother. I love you and... I wanna see you happy. I don't know if anything's gonna happen between you two, I mean, I know it was just one tryst years and years ago but who knows. Anything can happen, right?”

This time the phone line is silent on Shane's end. He stares at the screencap he paused on, of Allen in between the legs of Kenny Omega looking spent with his head against his thigh. You know, his hair does look pretty good long... and his body has gotten quite impressive since the last time Shane saw him. Shane sighs.

He's not sure if he likes Allen or not in that way but it's probably worth giving a chance.

Scratch that,  _definitely_ worth giving a chance. Besides, he's secretly been wanting to perform in WWE again anyways. It's infectious, addicting... and after all these years, he's still the same, adrenaline seeking kid he's always been.

 

“Uh, can I call you back tomorrow about it and let you know? Give me time to think about it.”

“Absolutely, looking forward to it. Night, Shane.”

“Night, Steph – love you.”

And with that, Shane ends the call and plays the video once more.

He and Allen have both grown up so much in their time apart and he doubts Allen is the same person he was years ago. You change a lot from your twenties to your thirties, and for Shane, he changed a lot from his thirties to his fourties. But he was still the same risk taker he always was. He was still the same, ambitious man he always was. And he was still the same man that wanted to fuck the holy hell out of AJ Styles.

Only this time, he thinks there could be something more.


	2. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Allen disappears from Shane's immediate vision, he looks back at Shane to lock eyes with him and that's the moment when both men knew.
> 
> They still had a lot to continue from that night.

 

 **_February 22_** ** _nd_ ** **_, 2016_ ** ****

Roman and Allen never had much time to talk before, considering Allen was mostly Seth's friend but since Seth is back at their home injured, it gives Roman and him plenty of time to get to know each other and as it turns out, Allen's a _super_ cool dude. A super cool dude who's also a major slut. Not that there's anything wrong with that. In an interesting turn of events, it's Roman's sex life that's being discussed with the older man right now while the show plays as background noise, the show opening segment being some weird legacy of excellence award or... whatever.

 

Allen smirks as he runs his fingers over the scratches on Roman's arm, raising an eyebrow over at him.

“And what might this be?”

Roman rolls his eyes and brushes Allen's fingers off, looking down at his scratched up arm.

“Alright, Seth was a bit rough with me the other night... I keep telling Vince to give me long sleeves or something but he won't let me and the cat excuse isn't really working anymore.” He tells the older man, bringing his own fingers over to run along the scratches.

“Have you considered the fact that it's not working because you guys don't even _have_ a cat?”

“You’re real sassy for a guy who thinks NASA is making up planets for money.”

“That’s not even what I said, I _said_ it was a possibility that-” However, Allen stops right in the middle of what he was saying when the both of them hear the very familiar theme of one McMahon ring across the arena.

 

**_“HERE COMES THE MONEEEEEEEEEEEEY, HERE COMES THE MONEY!”_ **

As the rest of Shane McMahon's theme plays, Roman reverts back to an excited 8 year old child, marking out totally while Allen's eyes bug open.

 

Holy shit! That's Shane McMahon! Shane McMahon's out there dancing! Wearing the coolest shoes Roman has ever seen! And Allen isn't flipping his shit over it so something is _clearly_ wrong.

“Dude! Shane McMahon! He's BACK! Dude, why aren't you freaking out! It's _Shane,_ he's the best McMahon!”  
  
Roman's used to knowing the wrestlers, being apart of a wrestling family, so marking out isn't really something he does but this is _Shane McMahon._ Let him have this one opportunity to freak out!

 

Allen blinks a few times, Roman's words not even registering to him as he stares at the older man on screen who just slid into the ring. He then clears his throat, standing up from the couch and running his hand back through his hair.

“I uh, I gotta go, I gotta... should get ready for my match later. The one with Chris. A tag team match. That one.”

With that, Allen awkwardly shuffles out of the room with Roman awkwardly watching him. Huh. That was really weird.

Roman takes one more look at Shane on the screen before furrowing his eyebrows and taking out his phone to text Seth.

 

 ** _[text] so shane came back and allen acts like he saw a fucking ghost._** ** _  
_** **_[text] what the fuck?_**

 

Roman watches the screen in thought, trying to think of whatever could make Allen act so stand offish. Maybe Shane blocked him from getting a contract... no, that doesn't sound like Shane. Have they even _met_ at all? Although Roman hasn't met Shane either. Maybe the answer was simpler than that – Allen probably just came down with something and politely excused himself. Yeah, that sounds like Allen.

Roman feels his phone buzz and he immediately opens his messages to see Seth's replies grinning at what he reads.

 

 ** _[text] LMAO dude..._** ** _  
_** **_[text] oh man. allen's gonna kill me for this._** ** _  
_** **_[text] i'll call you, gimme a few minutes.  
_**

* * *

Coming to WWE was a dream come true for Allen and even better, he made his debut at the _Royal Rumble._ Who else can say that! Hasn't even been a month and he debuted in the Royal Rumble and is already feuding with Chris Jericho, a veteran and one of the best in the business – even better, he's a friend of Allen's and it makes him feel more comfortable as he adjusts to the WWE style. Well, he would be feeling more comfortable if he didn't just fucking see Shane McMahon return after a million years. And coincidentally, it happens right after he debuts and as _soon_ as he begins to think about Shane again. Thinking about that night they shared all those years ago, bodies intertwined with each other in every single way imaginable.

Allen doesn't know what he's gonna do if he runs into Shane again. Probably buckle at the knees. Or worse – throw himself at the older man and turn back into that horny frat boy looking kid he was way back then. Right as Allen is in the middle of warming up for later, he hears the sound of heels against the cement floor and believes it to be Stephanie McMahon.

He's half right. It is Stephanie. There's also Shane right beside her.

Guess he'll find out what he's gonna do to Shane right now.

 

“Heeeeey Allen! How are things?” Stephanie asks, nice as can be.

God, she doesn't know at _all,_ does she?

“Uh, w-well you know me! Phenomenal! Phenomenal as always!” Allen tells her, chuckling nervously and making the mistake of glancing over at Shane.

Shit, don't look into the eyes. Not those beautiful, deep brown eyes. Don't even look at his hair either, such gorgeous, silver hair that really emphasizes the whole “silver fox” thing.

 

Stephanie chuckles as well, putting a hand right on Shane's shoulder.

“Well, I'm glad to hear you're doing well. Listen, I wanted you to meet somebody very special and somebody I think you'll get along with really well – my brother, Shane-O!” She looks over at Shane with a knowing grin, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
“Actually uh, we've...” Allen takes a deep breath.

“We've met.”

They've met _a lot_ .

* * *

Roman's phone goes off, the sound of Seth's theme playing for about a second before he quickly picks it up.  
  
He _has_ to hear the gossip on Shane and Allen. It's so high school but who doesn't love to hear some good gossip every now and then?

  
  
“ _Seth_ , babe, come on, you gotta tell me what's up.”  
  
Seth chuckles lowly. “Wouldn't you like to know? What's in it for me?”  
  
“Seth. You have a bum knee. Wouldn't go trying to challenge me.”  
  
“You're no fun sometimes. Alright so get this – you know how Shane like sorta owned WCW but not really, he just owned it in storyline and all that?” Seth begins.  
  
“Uh huh, what about it?” Roman asks, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
As he's walking the halls, he sees Allen with Stephanie and Shane and though he isn't sure what's going on, he can just _feel_ the awkwardness.  
  
“Well, Allen was in WCW for like a few months, right? So he and Shane met like, right before WCW went under.”  
  
“So did they get into a fight? And that's why Allen was acting so weird?” Roman questions.  
  
“Uh. Yeah. Sure.” Seth smirks.  
  
“ _Uh, yeah, sure,_ shut up, did they fight or not?” Roman asks, quickly growing irritated with his boyfriend's need to tease him. It's not even the sexual kind either, which is the _worst_ type.  
  
“You're rude as fuck today. I have a bum knee, you know. Asshole. Yes, they fought. Naked. All day long. Every position.” Seth confers.

“Dude… Allen and Shane were fucking?”

“Yup. Allen even said Shane was the best he’s ever had.”  
  
_And it all makes sense._

 

“Woah woah woah, are you trippin’ right now?” A grin makes its way onto Roman’s face.

“I’m being deadass serious right now. But don’t bring it up to him, he told me it was our secret and I don’t want him putting me in a sudden Styles Clash - I’ll probably break my neck.”

“C’mon, I got this. This secret is safe with us… actually safe, not gonna go telling people like you just did.”

“Hey, I told you because I love you! But… it’s good stuff, right?”

“I know, I’m just playing, geeeez. You’re no fun sometimes. But yeah, this is great stuff, Actually… it’s pretty _phenomenal_.”

Roman hears a groan on Seth’s end and chuckles.

“I’ll call you after RAW, okay? Gotta get ready but thanks for telling me - love you.” He makes a kissing sound before ending the call.

Roman misses Seth more than anything but this Allen and Shane drama can _definitely_ help to fill in the void.

* * *

_“Actually uh, we've...” Allen takes a deep breath._

_“We've met.”_

Well, isn't he being modest?

  
  
“Uh huh, he's right. We have, back in WCW.” Shane confirms with a nod, looking from his sister over to the younger man.

Allen is even more beautiful in person. That long, flowing brown hair and the most stunning, baby blue eyes that Shane has ever seen – he's never really took the time to notice his eyes back when they were in WCW but now that he's seeing Allen in a whole new light? Trying to see if maybe he has feelings for him hidden deep within after all? He definitely notices and he _loves_ what he sees.

“Oh! Well, that settles that! I'll leave you two to catch up then, I need to see Hunter anyways.” With a grin, Stephanie leans over to peck Shane on the cheek with a wink, waving Allen a polite goodbye before she went off on her way.

Leaving Allen and Shane alone for the very first time since that fateful day all those years ago. Is it hot in here or is it just Shane?

 

“You... look good. Very good, actually. Even better than you did back then.” Shane says with a smile, stepping forward.

That was _still_ an understatement.

Allen swallows and bites along his lower lip, giving Shane's body a once over.

“Y-Yeah, you too... like uh, a lot better.” He chuckles, stepping forward as well.

It's taking all of Shane's self control not to just pull those tights down and bend Allen against the nearest wall – however, Shane's a professional. He's a respectable adult now.

“I mean, I'm alright. Kinda wish I had hair like yours right now though.” Shane says, shoving a hand in his pocket while his other hand moves forward to gently run his fingers through the hair on the side of Allen’s head.

Allen leans into his touch, rolling his lips like he was trying to hold a noise back. He finds himself stepping forward as well, bodies so close to touching.

“Long hair has its perks, yeah. It feels nice sometimes, kind of a pain to maintain it though...” He glances up at Shane, eyes briefly going towards his lips before they go back up into the older man's eyes.

“But it's nice to pull on.”

Shane takes in a deep breath, digging his nails into his thigh from the inside of his pocket. Control yourself, Shane. Don't do it here, anyways.

But it seems as if God was listening in on Shane's inner struggle because they're both brought out of their trance by Allen's tag team partner for that night.

 

“WOOOOO, Allen! Hasta la vista, babay, we got a match against the Social Outcasts! Well, I'm calling you out to the ring first, _then_ we have a match!” Chris exclaims, all bright smiles as he wraps an arm around Allen.

“Shane! Dude, it's SO awesome to see you again! We really need to catch up, seriously. Okay, I'll see ya then! Allen, let's go!”

An arm wrapping around Allen, Chris leads the man away from Shane and towards the path of the entrance.

 

Before Allen disappears from Shane's sight, he looks back at Shane to lock eyes with him and that's when both Shane and Allen knew.

They still had a lot to continue from that night.


	3. You're Filthy and I'm Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, you've changed a lot since we first met.”
> 
> Allen furrows his eyebrows, cocking a grin as he hops up onto the trunk, one leg dangling off the edge while the other props itself up.
> 
> “Have I? I haven't really noticed.”

**_February 22_** **_nd_ ** **_, 2016_ **

“Yeah, alright, I'll see ya later on tonight, Chris!” Allen calls out to his new tag team partner before they go opposite ways down the hall.

Some people might bitch that Allen deserves better than teaming with Jericho and wrestling the Social Outcasts on RAW but just they wait and see – it's all gonna end up blowing over into something _huge_ and even if it wasn't, Allen's just glad to be in WWE!

He's worked so hard to get here and he's thankful to even have a chance to showcase his talent in front of millions of people every week. He wants to be known as a WWE superstar, be associated with WWE from here on out. Plus, his paycheck is pretty nice and that's all that matters in the end. Allen's gotta make a living somehow.

However, it might be a bit hard doing his job if Shane McMahon is gonna be working alongside him constantly for the next... how long is he staying here anyways? If Allen can barely keep himself together around the older man, even when it's been _years_ since they've last fucked, then what is he gonna do when he has to be working with him?

Perhaps that was just some residual tension they had before Chris skirted him away… yeah, that explains why Allen looked at Shane with such lust in his eyes earlier tonight. He'll bump into Shane again later and see him as a normal person and not some guy he wants to spread his legs for in an instant.

Funny how he thinks that right as he literally bumps into Shane.

* * *

“Oh, wow, Allen, didn't see you there!” Shane says with a small chuckle, looking the younger man up and down.

That body was more impressive up close, rock hard abs quite visible in this light and those incredible pecs moving up and down with each breath he takes...

“We just seem to keep running into each other today, huh?”

“I suppose so... you stalkin' me or something, Shane-O?” Allen teases, flipping his hair back as he grins up at the older man.

There's something a lot different about Allen now, besides his body and his hair and his beard and, well, _everything._ Though that ass is still as thick as its always been, thank god. That ass was thicker than the rest of Allen and that’s saying something.

His personality is mostly the same but _damn_ did he seem a lot more confident and sure of himself, so unlike that twink from years ago that seemed shy almost. Though it was obvious Allen wanted him back then and it was about the same amount of effort put in on both sides to get the other into bed but Shane did have to sweet talk Allen up a little. Not that these were empty praises, mind you.

 

“Not intentionally, no but... ahh, okay, I admit, I _was_ looking to talk to you.” Shane confesses, rolling his eyes a bit.

“I was gonna tell you this before Chris kinda pulled you away but I was gonna tell you how cool it is that you're here now. You deserve it – you're the phenomenal one for a reason.”

And in Shane’s opinion, one of the greatest to step foot into the WWE ring and that was including Kurt Angle, Eddie Guerrero, Stone Cold, Shawn Michaels… perhaps even better, though he is biased.

Allen smiles genuinely, tucking a lock of hair back behind his ear and looking down at the ground.

“Thanks, it means a lot coming from you. Think you told me back in WCW too that I had a lot of potential, bet it feels great knowing you were right, huh?”

Shane sighs exaggeratedly and nods. “Oh yes. Yes, it really does.” He chuckles again.

“I meant it though, you did have a lot of potential. And you're living up to every ounce of it.”

From being a jobber in WCW to being a vastly underrated worker in TNA, sometimes trawling through the indy circuit, and then making it to NJPW and immediately becoming a top star there...

… and here he was now, in the biggest wrestling promotion there is. And Allen is absolutely killing it.

“So are you.” Allen points out, sidling up into Shane's side a little.

“You made something of yourself without Vince and that's like... a huge accomplishment. You didn't need this company to become a success, you paved your own way. I think that's pretty cool.”

It’s nice being able to have a genuine, easy-going conversation with Allen like this. Goes to show Shane that there’s more than just sex to them. Although sex is nice too but that's not what Shane is looking for anymore. He wants to settle down, find somebody who wants him for his body just as much as his personality. It was fun to fuck around for awhile but after he fucked Allen, his priorities sort of shifted.

 

Shane actually blushes a little, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“It is, I suppose. I made a few businesses, grew them into something pretty big but... ah, I don't know. I'm still the black sheep of the family and it's a bit frustrating.”

And at that, Allen rolls his eyes.

“Shane, come on, you're the best one of your family – don't go telling them I said that though, I like my job here.” Allen tells him as they make it in the hallway to Allen's locker room, the both of them stepping inside together.

“You're nice as _heck_ and you're always giving people chances. Always have something to say to the new guys. Well, it's what I remember from back in the day anyway and I don't think that's changed much at all. Right?” He asks as he looks back at Shane, turning around to face him as he walks backwards to the trunk against the wall.

Shane doesn't wanna toot his own horn but... Allen's right. He _is_ pretty nice, at least Shane hopes he is. Who says you have to be vindictive in this business to get ahead? It’s another reason why Shane was the black sheep in his family, the outsider.

 

“I... yeah. You have a point. A lot of points, actually.” Shane admits, watching Allen curiously as he walks backwards. Where is he going anyways? And why are they in this locker room all alone?

“You know, you've changed a lot since we first met.”

Allen furrows his eyebrows, cocking a grin as he hops up onto the trunk, one leg dangling off the edge while the other props itself up.

“Have I? I haven't really noticed.”

And as Shane sees the grin appear on Allen’s face, it just confirms in his mind that yes, Allen has changed. Allen’s _definitely_ changed.

* * *

 

“Dude, I can't believe Sir Nosealot tried to get himself over with that whole DX shit tonight.” Seth chuckles bitterly into the phone, shaking his head as he leans back on the couch.

It's been hard having an injured knee but what was more grating was having to rehab this without Roman by his side. Roman tries whenever he can, which Seth greatly appreciates, but it still sucks, okay? What sucks just as much is the fact that he isn’t in that ring every night, doing what he loves most – or second most, anyways. Roman’s the true love of his life, after all.

Seth knows he’s not the easiest guy in the world to deal with and he thinks Roman has given him too many chances but god is he grateful to have him in his life.

 

“Eh, you know, it's whatever.” Roman shrugs as he talks into the speaker of his phone. He finishes putting his hair back up in his bun before picking the phone up again.

“He's just still mad that I have you and he doesn't so I'm not getting my panties in a twist about it. I’m the real winner at the end of the day.”

If Roman isn't freaked out over it, then Seth shouldn't either but he can't help it! Roman's his man! Roman works hard to get to where he is and what does everybody do? They take big fucking shits all over him. The dude’s just trying to do his job.

 

“You know, sometimes I wish I was as calm as you... it's alright though. But hey, in other news...” Seth smirks, raising an eyebrow.

“When do you think they'll get together?”

“When do I think who will get together?

“Shane and Allen, you _idiot_.”

It sounds like a love story in the making, doesn't it? And Seth needs something to occupy his mind with since his knee is injured and he can only make absolutely sure his and Roman's new home is perfect and spotless for so long… cleaning was therapeutic, okay? It was doing a lot more good for Seth than going on the squared circle Reddit to tell Roman’s haters to go fuck themselves with a chainsaw. Seth can’t remember how many times he’s been banned.

Roman rolls his eyes at the insult as he goes over to sit on his bench.

 

“Why do you think there's something there? It was just one fuck. Fucking doesn't mean it's gonna lead to a relationship.” Roman says.

“We were just fucking at first but look at us now – we're gay as fuck and so in love it makes Macho Man and Elizabeth's head spin. Quite frankly, I think that's beautiful. Annnd I think the same is gonna happen for those two.”

Seth thought their friendship wasn't gonna go anywhere either besides fucking... didn't even expect to have sex with Roman until one night in the heat of the moment where things were going so fast... fingers drifting down so low... words getting dirtier and dirtier until it spilled over into Seth begging Roman to fuck him senseless.

His ass was sore for a week after that but it was a pain Seth enjoyed, one he still continues to enjoy to this day. A pain he'd much rather have over the _fucking_ pain in his knee.

 

Roman smiles at that, huffing a chuckle through his nose.

“Fair enough...” Then, Roman sighs.

“Okay, listen, when you were talking to me on the phone earlier, I saw Allen and Shane in the hall, right? They weren't alone, they were with Steph, but I could _feel_ some tension there, you know? Like some unfinished business.” He admits, narrowing his eyes.

“So you agree?” Seth asks to clarify.

“What?”

“You think they're gonna get together?”

“Are we in Mean Girls? I didn't _agree_ , I'm just saying that there… might be some truth to it.” Roman retorts, pursing his lips.

Something Roman has learned in his relationship with Seth is to _never_ let Seth know he's right.

“Yeah, okay, pal. You're like Allen with his whole flat earth stuff.”

“I'm gonna tell him you said that.”

“Do it, he's gonna be too busy thinking about Shane's cock to care.” Seth scoffs, rolling his eyes as he moves over to the edge of the bed to grab his crutch.

 

“Whatever. I'm right, you just won't admit it.” Seth raises a knowing eyebrow, even though Roman can’t see his facial expressions at all.

“You are not-”

“Shh, it's okay, we'll let it go this time. I gotta take a shower.”

Roman raises an eyebrow at that, a smirk slowly gracing his face.

“You gonna send me pictures, right?” He asks, voice going low.

“For you? Of course. Anything for my daddy.” A low chuckle escapes from Seth's lips.

“Okay, love you, big dog.” And then he ends the call.

Really, nothing much has changed with him and Roman since they got together. They still bicker and tease each other like before, still pranking each other with every chance they get. Only there's a lot more sex, a lot more cuddling, and more importantly – a lot more “I love you's”.

* * *

_Allen furrows his eyebrows, cocking a grin as he hops up onto the trunk, one leg dangling off the edge while the other props itself up._

_"Have I? I haven't really noticed.”_

 

It’s all lies, of course. Allen used to be pretty neutral towards sex until Shane McMahon came along. He knew he had a nice body and knew that people really liked it, but after Shane it became clear to him just how nice his body and his face really was. And so Allen used that to his advantage, gained a lot of confidence from it too. And after that night with Shane, he became a bit more… _adventurous_ with his sexual rendezvous. So no longer was he that same boy he was all those years ago.

No, Allen’s a _man_ now, a confident man who knew what he wanted and he was gonna do whatever it takes to get it.

 

“Does this look...” Allen shrugs, “... familiar, at all?”

Because Allen thinks this is pretty familiar. It was one of the many ways he sat on Shane's bed in his hotel room that night, something Shane seems to realize too with the way he's looking at Allen – like a sexy present that has to be unwrapped.

Shane slowly licks along his lips, taking a deep breath as he steps forward.

“You...” He shakes his head.

“You still want me? After all that time?” Shane asks.

 _Duh._ Allen wanted him even more now than he did in the past.

 

“Allen, I'm old now. Not even as spry as I used to be, except where it matters but-”

“And where exactly does it matter, Shane?” Allen asks, flipping his hair back behind his shoulders and running a hand back through it to mess it up.

“Besides, I don't care that you're old. Actually, I kinda like it... older guys are always the hotter ones.” He smirks, lowering his leg so both of them were dangling off the trunk now, beginning to spread them apart.

Allen’s never failed to seduce anybody. It seems like everybody was a victim to his charms, whether they were straight or gay or bi or whatever they called themselves - once Allen put on the moves, they were putty in his very skillful hands.

Shane takes in a deep breath, watching the way Allen's legs part – obviously parting open for him. Though he considers himself a man to keep a good handle on his temptations, he’s quickly losing the resolve.

Allen’s a lot hotter now, and with a lot more experience it seems like. It seems like a second round was in order, and much overdue at that. Fifteen years without the other man… and neither of them realized just how badly they needed each other until they finally met in that hallway earlier.

 

“Believe me, I remember how much you like older guys...” Shane begins as he steps forward, deciding to hell with it.

He came back to WWE for this man after all so why try to hold back on what he wants so very much?

“And I remember how much I _love_ pretty boys...” He looks into Allen's blue eyes, dark as they glaze over with lust. Shane's hands rest on Allen's thighs, fingers splaying out over the tights.

Finally, after so many years apart, here they were again – and even more ready than the first time. Allen’s had time since then to fuck around and get an even better idea for what he wants when he’s getting fucked and he’s learned that Shane was absolutely everything he was looking for.

Allen rolls his lips back with a hum of approval, leaning in so their breaths were ghosting hotly over each other's mouths. So close and within a centimeter reach and yet it was so _far._ It’s driving Allen crazy.

“Yeah, I love older guys... after you, I-I tried to screw around with some but you know what?”

“What's that?”

“They could never fuck me as good as you ever did, daddy.” Allen whispers, eyes looking down at Shane's lips with such an urgent need and yearning.

Sure, there were guys after Shane that fucked Allen pretty well. Some of them had long cocks, other had thick ones (which Allen likes better, fills him up quicker) but none of them had a cock as thick as Shane’s, nor did they know what to do with it as well as Shane did. Shane knew exactly how to rile Allen up and get him to moan, knew every little spot on his body that would make him whine and beg for more. Allen kept trying to find somebody to fill that hole Shane left behind (literally) but the fact of the matter was that nobody could fuck him like Shane McMahon could.

Years and years of unresolved sexual tension and its all boiling down to this moment right here, in an empty locker room here in Detroit. As long as Allen gets to show Shane how much he's missed that big, fat cock, he doesn't care where they fuck or how they do it. Allen just knows that he needs Shane _now._ The fact that they’re even doing this again at all… well, it just proves that there’s a God after all.

 

Shane groans at his words, digging his nails into the material of Allen's tights and tilting his head. He ever so softly brushes their lips together and it was barely even a touch but he feels the electricity surge through his veins, feels that inane amount of chemistry between the two of them.

“You want daddy to fuck you right now? Right here? Spread your slutty legs open and make you his bitch?” He practically growls out the words through his teeth, the desire for Allen so very obvious in what he says and a touch of divine dripping off the very edge of his words.

Allen whines low and nods, bringing his hands forward to grab onto the collar of Shane's button up. Shane doesn’t realize how _great_ that sounds, to be spread open and pinned down to this trunk as the older man hammers away inside him with such recklessness.

“Daddy, please, I need you. Need you to take me again, fill me up and show me how it feels to just feel _good_ again, please.” Allen breathes.

And before Allen can stop this teasing game with a kiss, Shane has already done the honors and it's a relieved moan on both of their ends once their lips connect. All that tension is finally released in this one, crushing kiss. Shane is rough with his mouth and his hands follow suit in that behavior, moving up to hastily pull Allen's tights down his legs along with that thong he was wearing underneath. He steps aside enough to swiftly pull them off before he's perfectly back in between Allen’s legs again.

Shane pulls away from Allen's mouth for a moment to look down and get a look at that beautiful cock he hasn't seen in so long – just as beautiful as ever, just as _hard_ as ever and it’s all because of him.

 

“You know how fucking hot you are? I mean, you were so hot back then but now you're just... god, you're perfect. This body is perfect, _you_ are perfect.” And it's another growl before Shane crashes their lips together again.

Allen's legs are quick to wrap around the older man's waist, heels pushing down on his ass as his hands move. One hand holds onto the back of Shane's head, the other holding onto his shoulder as he kisses him back hard, sliding his tongue into Shane's willing mouth with another moan.

 _It's so perfect._ It's even _more_ than Allen's envisioned and he knew it would be hot if they got together again (emphasis on if), but he didn't expect it to be one of the absolute hottest moments of his life. Of course, this is Shane McMahon so he should be expecting that anything they do together is gonna blow his mind. Over and over again. Hopefully all night long just as they did before.

It's a few minutes more of sloppy, hot kissing, full of teeth and tongues and noises of all sorts from both sides (more needy on Allen's and more rough on Shane's) before Allen pulls away this time to look down between them, right at the obvious bulge in Shane's slacks.

Fuck, it looks so thick. Allen can still see it in his mind perfectly, the thick girth of it and every single vein, the way the tip of his cock looked when it was shining with precome and why the _fuck_ is Shane wearing so many clothes anyway?

 

Allen brings a hand down from Shane's head and lowers it to the older man’s crotch, feeling along his erection and moaning low at the thick heat he feels underneath his hand.

“I need this – I've needed this for _years_ , daddy.” He breathes out, looking up into Shane's dark brown eyes.

“Give it to me. Wanna feel you, totally raw. Every single inch of you.”

Heh, they were backstage at Monday Night RAW. It's completely appropriate for the situation they're in right now.

“You just want it bareback? Can't even wait a second, gotta have daddy right now?” Shane says, his hand moving down to grab Allen’s wrist, pressing it more on his covered bulge.

“You _know_ I need it right now, just-”

“Ayyyyy, Allen, where are you – o-oh...”

“ _Fuck_ , not now...” Allen groans, suddenly embarrassed as he holds onto Shane's shirt. He sits up and hides his face in Shane's chest.

Suddenly, he’s looking forward to beating Chris’ ass at Wrestlemania.

 

Chris Jericho stares at the duo with wide eyes, blinking a few times as he tries to take in what he's seeing.

“Am I interrupting-”

“ _Yes_ , Chris.” Shane sighs, holding Allen to his chest.

Allen does like the way Shane holds him though. It’s such a safe embrace and it’s like he’s trying to hide Allen and save his integrity. He still feels a bit humiliated but he appreciates the sentiment nonetheless.

“We were... look, give us a moment. Can you leave?” Shane asks.

It takes a few seconds for the words to register in Chris' mind, mind occupied with staring at the son of Vince McMahon holding onto a very naked AJ Styles.

No wonder why he felt so weird taking Allen away from Shane earlier.

“Uh, yeah, you got it. I'll be... somewhere.” Chris says, doing a double take before he hikes it out of there – locking the door on Allen and Shane's side to give them insured privacy.

 

Allen huffs and takes his face off Shane's chest, looking up into the ceiling with clear annoyance etched on his face.

 

Maybe this is what he gets for not being a good Christian boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon.
> 
> ;)


	4. A Familiar Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it only took them fifteen years to get to this point but it was better late than never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! It was Wrestlemania weekend and after that I started binge watching Breaking Bad and when I'm NOT doing that, I'm working or dealing with headaches and... yeah >_>
> 
> But here it is!! Hope you all enjoy~

It makes sense that right as he's about to fuck Shane McMahon again for the first time in fifteen years, somebody _has_ to interrupt them. Allen can't have anything nice – okay, he _did_ finally make it to WWE and he's living quite comfortably, making all the money in the world, but still! What about his sex life? His sex life that's constantly been very active since that night with Shane, but...

“This... wasn't how I expected my night to go.” Allen admits, his hands going up to hold onto Shane's arms before he sits back down some on the trunk.

“You mean you weren't expecting to make out with me naked in a locker room or you weren't expecting Chris to walk in on us doing that?”

And Allen has to chuckle. Shane always did have a good sense of humor and that came in handy at a time like this. It isn't a drastic situation or anything but it's still quite embarrassing. I mean, how often do _your_ coworkers walk in on you naked and about to fuck the son of the CEO?

“Both. Wasn't expecting to do all this with you but then we got to doing it and I thought you were gonna have your way with me all nice and good like ya did before but of course – Chris.”

“If you think about it, it's probably a blessing in disguise. If I started fucking you right now, I wouldn't be able to stop and then we'd be stuck in this arena. That wouldn't be too sexy.” Shane tells him with a small chuckle, leaning in to press a kiss to Allen's forehead before he has to pull away – because god knows what would happen if he kept his hands on Allen for one more moment.

Shane has a point there. After all, that's how they ended up fucking all night all those years ago. What was originally supposed to be a quick romp in the hotel room became a two time thing... and then a three time thing... and Allen lost count after the seventh (or was it the eighth?) but it was well in the double digits before they finally part ways. Allen was feeling Shane inside him for well over two weeks before it slowly vanished, being replaced by an emptiness instead. After that, it was a desperate rush to find somebody to fill the literal void Shane left in him – maybe that's why he started sleeping around as much as he did.

 

“Right? Last thing the both of us need is a headline on the internet that reads 'Vince McMahon's son caught in the act with WWE's hottest new star!'” Allen teases before hopping off the trunk, reaching down to grab his discarded tights... but as he does so, he notices that Shane still has a hard on. A thick hard on that still looks like it needs attention.

Raising his eyebrows, he looks back up to the older man and flips his hair back, dropping his tights back to the ground. Change of plans.

“You said if you started fucking me right now that you wouldn't be able to stop but...”, Allen makes it to Shane and rests his hands on his chest, fingers splaying out, “... if I just decided to drop to my knees and suck you off right now, that'd be different, wouldn't it? Besides, I can't just let you walk out of here without _something_...” As he trails off, a smirk slowly graces his face which is funny considering the innocent way he looks up into Shane's eyes.

Because Allen was nowhere near innocent. Something Shane was quite aware of.

“Listen, having your mouth around me again sounds like the greatest thing in the world right now but-”

“Come onnnn, daddy...” Allen whines, the smirk quickly turning into a pout. He even bats his eyelashes at Shane for added measure – he's not usually like this with the men he fucks. In fact, Allen's a pretty bossy bottom but when it comes to Shane, well, there's just something about the man that prompts Allen to immediately spread his legs and beg to be fucked like he's some sort of cheap whore.

“I haven't had your cock in me for so long. You're not gonna keep me waiting for it anymore, right? Especially when we were so close before... it's just a blowjob. Just one blowjob, c'mon. For me?”

Shane gnaws along his bottom lip, knowing he can't argue with Allen. And why would he ever reject fucking that pretty mouth and deny himself of such a great pleasure? Given Allen's only sucked him off twice but Shane still remembers those as the best blowjobs he's ever had.

No matter how many people the both of them fuck, the other still remains their best.

 

Shane looks back to the locker room door, like he was still trying to weigh the pros and cons (of which there're absolutely none) before he looks back to Allen once more.

“You know what? Fine, I'll give it to you. Show daddy just how much you've missed his cock.” Shane tells him, voice lowering.

The smirk returns to Allen's face and he leans in to peck Shane softly on the lips as a thank you before he quickly drops to his knees.

“Don't worry, daddy, I'm not gonna disappoint you. I'd _never_ disappoint you.” And with that, he bites down on Shane's zipper, slowly pulling it down with his teeth to completely undo it before he undoes the rest of his slacks.

Please _God_ , Allen knows he hasn't been the shining example of a perfect Christian lately but _fuck_ does he need Shane's cock, more than anything else and he needs it _now_. They could easily go to his hotel room and do it there with no risk of interruption but now that Shane's here in the flesh and he admits to wanting Allen as much as Allen wants him, he can't bear to wait until then. Even just the tiniest taste of him is enough for Allen to tide himself over.

Allen can't even take a minute or two to pull down Shane's boxers before he starts mouthing at the head of Shane's cock through them, already feeling the precome underneath the material – he needs the taste of Shane _now_. Needs everything _now._ The precome bleeds through and touches the tip of Allen's tongue and he's not even getting the whole taste yet but it already tastes so good and already he yearns to taste the whole thing – taste the bare head of his cock, the musky saltiness and pure taste of man invading his taste buds and reminding him of what he's been missing out on throughout these years.

Shane moans at the friction of his boxers against Allen's tongue, bringing a hand down to fist in the back of the other man's hair. They were so damn close.... just one more layer and that perfect mouth will be on him again.

Allen's thinking the same thing because it's not even a minute later and he's already reaching inside Shane's boxers to pull out that thick, fat cock he's been thinking about all these years and _fuck_ does it look even better now. It was warm in his hand, pulsating, and so hard and it's all because of him. He looks up at Shane with a determined fire in his eyes as his tongue reaches out to lap at his head with a relieved moan, gathering up all the precome he can and dipping his tongue in the slit.

Yes, this is what he needs. It's what they _both_ need.

 

“Haven't even got my mouth around you yet and you taste so _good_ , daddy.” Allen breathes. His tongue runs down the shaft slowly and right back up before he swirls it down all the way to Shane's balls. His tongue gently rolls around one of them before it swirls its way back up to the top to suck on his head slowly, taking his sweet time so he can get used to the perfect taste of Shane again.

Shane hums his approval once he feels Allen finally sucking him off, closing his eyes for a moment or two to bask in the familiar feeling before he opens them to observe the sight kneeling before him.

It makes a pretty picture, doesn't it? Allen on his knees, practically worshipping Shane's cock and taking his sweet time with him. Allen could just go fast, desperate to suck Shane off to completion and while he really wants that to happen (because _god_ does Shane's come sound good right now), it's been so long. He wants to be reacquainted with this.

Allen proceeds to bob his head at a steady pace, using his hand to jerk off what he can't reach while Shane murmurs words of encouragment, praising the younger man for how skilled his mouth is. Allen hears the praise and grins around Shane's cock, looking up to meet Shane's eyes with his to give him a wink before he closes his eyes to focus on the task at hand. His fingers squeeze around Shane's shaft (not too hard though as this is Shane's dick, after all), continuing to stroke while he brings his mouth back up to the head, suckling hard at it while the man above him lets out a long, loud moan at the particular bout of pleasure it gives him.

“Oh my _god,_ Allen, how did I even go this long without... fuck, just keep going, please.” Shane breathes, curling his hand tighter into Allen's hair as he very gently coaxes his head down more – not making Allen do anything, but rather a hint as to what he wants next. A hint Allen understands right away as he takes his hand off Shane's cock, his mouth pulling up to the very very tip. Allen breathes in deeply through his nose before he suddenly takes all of Shane's length into his mouth to effectively deepthroat him, pulling yet another loud moan from the older man.

What, like deepthroating is hard?

Allen keeps his mouth down there, moving his head side to side while his hand gently rolls Shane's balls around and then he pulls back up... only to resume deepthroating him. And he does it again too, much to Shane's happiness. And after he's done deepthroating Shane, he begins to suck him off quickly, rather sloppily as well as his tongue swirls everywhere it can reach. He's bobbing his head, swirling his tongue around the shaft, kissing along it, he's doing everything he can think of to reward this man who gave him the greatest fucks (plural!) of his life all those years ago.

“God, alright, I'm gonna come... I'm so close, I-”

Once Allen hears that, he pulls off of Shane's cock with a pop and a guttural groan through his gritted teeth. He stares up at the other man with a burning desire in his blue eyes, his hand furiously jerking him off. “Then go on, daddy, come on me. Come all over my face, lemme feel every single drop.” Allen urges him, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue as he prepares himself for the inevitable load he's about to receive.

And it's about a minute or two more until Shane feels all the pleasure pooling from his stomach spread throughout his entire body. Shane looks down through slitted eyes, moaning low as he empties his load all over Allen's face – hitting his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, dripping down off his lips onto that sexy, sinful tongue of his and clumping in his eyelashes. Shane thrusts up into Allen's hand, thankful that Allen jerks him off throughout his orgasm to prolong his pleasure for as long as possible and when he's done, Allen even performs the selfless act of cleaning off Shane's cock with his tongue. How nice of him!

Allen's tongue swirls around the shaft to clean up any drops of come, moaning at the taste that hits his lips before he pulls off, closing his eyes. He kind of has too because it'd be really uncomfortable if come got into his eyes. Trust him.

It's _not_ a pleasant experience.

 

Shane takes a deep breath, trying to regain his energy as his eyes scan over Allen's face, more beautiful now that Shane's come has painted it. He brings his fingers down to wipe some off his cheek, feeding it to the other man and grinning as he hears Allen moan around his fingers.

“Can't get enough of me, can you?” He asks.

Not that it'd be a bad thing because he can't get enough of Allen either. It's why he came back to WWE, after all.

“Not really.” Allen chuckles lowly as he pulls off Shane's fingers, licking off the rest of the come that Shane offers to him – if only every facial cleanup routine he had was like this.

“Taste so good, feel so good... just wanna savor every moment of that I can, you know?”

Shane huffs a breath through his nose and nods, bringing his other hand up to run back through Allen's hair. “Trust me, I know.”

Allen's blowjobs have definitely gotten better from the first time Allen did it, most likely due to his experience over the years but one thing has stayed the same – they're still the best.

“How about we get you cleaned up and then you can get dressed and maybe uh... I dunno, maybe you could...” Shane purses his lips and furrows his eyebrows.

Would it be weird to ask somebody out on a date if they had come on their face? Only one way to find out. First, Shane goes to grab some tissues that were on a nearby shelf – it's as if there was an unknown being out there who knew he and Allen were gonna commit some type of dirty sin in here tonight.

“Uh, would you wanna go to dinner with me tonight? And come back to my hotel room?” Shane asks, handing Allen the tissues.

Though Allen's eyes are closed, he raises his eyebrows in surprise. He wipes off his eyebrows and eyes until they were completely clean before he allows himself to open them.

 

“Like, a date?”

“Uh, n-not like a date, just like...” Shane pauses for a moment then rolls his eyes and nods. “Okay, maybe like a date.”

“Aww, Shane McMahon is asking me out on a date. It only took you fifteen years to get to that point.” Allen teases.

“Well then! If you're just gonna tease me about it, maybe I should reconsider...” Shane teases back, giving Allen a knowing grin.

It's nice, being able to have easy banter with him like this. It's as if he and Allen have been doing this for awhile and not just one night. It's this type of moment with Allen that makes Shane think there _is_ something between them, something that definitely needs to be explored.

“Come on, I'm pulling your leg... of course I'll go out to dinner with you.” Allen smiles and stands back up on his feet to lean up and give Shane a kiss to his lips – he knows Shane doesn't mind the taste of his own come.

_Oh, he knows._

 

“It's kinda backwards, having sex then going out to dinner... isn't it?”

“Maybe a little bit, but I don't think we're very conventional people.” Shane points out. “And I _am_ a McMahon.”

Allen shrugs. He has a very valid point there.

“You have the biggest dick out of all of them too.” Allen mentions casually as he picks up his discarded tights along with his thong.

“You didn't...”

“ _Shane_ , I'm pulling your leg!”

“Right. I knew that. I was uh... go to your locker room and get changed so I can take you out to a nice dinner!” Shane tells him, shaking his head but there's a small smile as he says it.

 

Yeah, it only took them fifteen years to get to this point but it was better late than never.

 


	5. Break of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels so much better now that they know they're gonna wake up tomorrow with the other in their arms.

“Oh my god, you actually told Stephanie about us?” Allen laughs as they walk into Shane's hotel room, just getting back from quite a lovely night with him.

After sucking Shane off in the locker room, the next logical step was to go out to dinner with Shane so after putting on his clothes (nothing special, a black v-neck t-shirt and jeans), they headed off into the city of Detroit to find a good place to eat. Dressed in business casual attire, they decided on a simple burger place and enjoyed nice conversation and easy laughs as they actually got around to knowing each other and not just knowing each other's bodies.

It was the best date either of them have ever had with anybody. Neither of them felt a need to impress the other or act like a different person entirely – they truly acted like themselves. It didn't even feel like a date, more like they were picking up on where they left off.

They were still enjoying the nice conversation on the way back to their hotel room, having just got around to the part where they started thinking about each other again – isn't it funny how it happened in the same night?

 

“In my defense, I couldn't stop thinking about you so I _had_ to tell someone and I kinda just... ended up telling my sister.” Shane admits, rubbing the back of his head.

“Besides, you told Seth about us just because he asked you who your greatest fuck was.” And after a moment, Shane grins because fuck _yeah_ , he was Allen's greatest fuck. Something Allen picks up on because he immediately rolls his eyes.

“You're never gonna let that go, huh?”

“Oh, definitely not. I need something to boost my ego.” Shane says before he suddenly wraps an arm around Allen's waist, pulling their bodies close together. “Although right now, I'm looking for you to boost something else of mine...”

“How old are you again?” Allen asks as he narrows his eyes, grinning as he looks down to Shane's lips and licking his own. They were alone right now, weren't they? How interesting.

“Forty six. Which is, coincidentally, just how many times I plan to fuck you tonight.”

Allen laughs out loud at that, pressing his hands onto Shane's chest and shaking his head. “God, you're ridiculous. How about you shut up and kiss me now?”

“Right ahead of you.” And then Shane presses on the small of Allen's back to pull him in for a soft kiss to his lips, letting his lips linger so he can fully drink him in.

 

This kiss was different from the one they shared earlier, less hurried and ravenous but still holds the same amount of passion. They're alone now with absolutely no threat of being walked in on so they can take as much time as they can with each other.

Allen takes in a deep breath through his nose, exhaling slowly and letting out a relieved moan into Shane's mouth as he tilts his head. One hand moves up to hold onto the back of Shane's head, the other grabbing onto his shoulder before he bites down onto the other man's bottom lip, pulling it out with his teeth before kissing it better.

“God, I missed you so much.” Allen whispers before resuming the kiss as before.

He and Shane never really did anything like this before but now that they are, Allen can't imagine... well, _not_ doing this. It feels so _right_ , so natural, like they've done this before. Just feels like they're picking back up on an old relationship instead of trying to see if there's something more to them besides fucking. But why else would they still be thinking about each other then? Were they really still thinking about the other because the sex was _that_ good or was it something else?

Perhaps a need to be with the other that never saw the light of due to circumstances beyond their control. WCW shut down and Allen was left without a WWE contract – so he went to go make a name for himself elsewhere while Shane stayed doing what he's been doing.

But they were here now. It took a hell of a long time but it's all here now.

 

The kiss feels like it's been going on for an eternity before they finally part ways, one more soft kiss shared between the two of them before they rest their foreheads against each other.

“You wanna... move this to my bed?” Shane asks in a whisper, hands moving down to rest right above Allen's ass.

“Thought you'd never ask.” And once Shane receives Allen's confirmation, he moves his hands down more under Allen's knees and Allen seems to know what he's about to do because he wraps his arms around Shane's neck to hold on tightly as Shane hoists him up, wrapping Allen's legs around him so he could carry him towards the bed. The only way it'd be more romantic was if Shane bridal carried him but that'd be too cliché.

Shane lies the smaller man down on the bed, his head on the pillows, and he gets in between his legs. As soon as he does that, his mouth latches onto Allen's neck so he could begin kissing all over it and Allen isn't able to hold back the moan as a result from it. Shane always loved to give his neck attention, especially knowing how sensitive Allen's is.

“Y-You're gonna mark me up?”

“Not unless you want me t-”

“Yes, yes, _god_ yes, I want everyone to know what you did to me.” Allen breathes, holding onto Shane's head as he watches him do his thing.

 

Shane is more than happy to accommodate Allen's wishes and with a smirk, he sucks onto the spot where Allen's neck meets his shoulder as the first hickey begins to form. He goes at it until it's a dark red color, pulling off and licking the spot clean before he moves upwards to do the same thing, then moving his mouth to the other side of his neck to suck another spot there before he moves down Allen's body.

He definitely doesn't mind marking Allen up. Why not have everybody know that he's fucking AJ Styles every night? At least, Shane hopes he's gonna be fucking him every night... because tonight's going pretty well. Is he being too hopeful or are his hopes completely reasonable?

Looking up into Allen's blue eyes, Shane raises his eyebrows as he bites down onto Allen's zipper, winking at him while he pulls it down with his teeth to mirror what Allen did to him earlier. Where the hell Allen learned that, he doesn't know but _god_ that was hot.

“You gonna return the favor?” Allen asks, smirking.

Shane chuckles lowly and shrugs as his fingers undo Allen's jeans, pulling them down along with his briefs so Allen's already hard cock could spring out from its confines.

“Something like that, but even better... remember the time I rimmed you?”

“And I was freaking out because I thought mouths shouldn't go down there? And then it turned out to be like, the greatest thing ever?” You can't really blame Allen for thinking that because like... I mean... that's where people do their business. But if he likes getting fucked up the ass, then there's no sense complaining about a rimjob. Besides, Shane's tongue is _really_ good.

“Ah, so you do remember! Think I can make you moan as loud as you did back then?”

Allen scoffs. “C'mon, McMahon, _bring it._ ”

“Better watch that mouth.” Shane says lowly, transitioning from the sweet and kind man Allen went out to dinner with tonight and into that animalistic, dominating fiend Allen had the time of his life with so long ago.

 

He holds onto Allen's knees and pushes them back to get a good look at Allen's hole, groaning at the sight of it. It's been so long and it still looks as great as it did the first time... soon, Shane's dick is gonna be in there. But they need to take their time – gotta walk before you can run.

“God yeah, that's what I wanna see... miss this tight hole of yours.” Shane tells him before he surges forward, pressing his mouth over the hole as his tongue swirls quickly around the rim to tease it, earning a high gasp followed by a moan from the other man. He kisses at Allen's hole before sticking his tongue inside, thrusting it in and out and every so often when it slides out, he'll lap at his entrance before sticking it back in. It's a good rhythm, and one that makes Allen moan and whimper like he's some kind of damn pornstar – just as Shane thought.

Shane moves a hand down to spank Allen's ass, chuckling as he hears the cry Allen lets out. “Not so cocky anymore, aren't you? Say it, c'mon, lemme hear you say it, baby boy – whose your daddy?”

“Y-You...” Allen barely manages to get out, his head thrown back against the pillows with his hair splayed out and eyes closed as Shane's tongue has his way with him.

Shane doesn't like that. He spanks Allen again with a groan and sticks his tongue inside again, moving it around against his inner walls, sliding it in back and forth before taking it out. “Uh uh, louder. You can do better than that.”

“Y-You, you're my daddy! You're my daddy a-and nobody can fuck me like you can.” Allen cries out, his hand grasping tightly at the comforter.

“Mmm, very good boy. Just what daddy likes to hear.” Shane praises, one more spank to Allen's ass before his hand moves up to tap his stomach.

“Why don't you reach into the drawer? Get daddy's lube?”

Shane's rimjob might be completely _awesome_ and fuck with Allen's mind but he hears lube and his mind is on autopilot as his hand reaches aside into his drawer, fishing around until he feels what seems like a bottle of lube. When he takes it out, he's pleased to learn that he's right because he does _not_ wanna wait. Not that foreplay isn't nice, and they have all time tonight to do that but also... Shane's cock. No further explanation is needed.

 

He reaches forward to take the lube from Allen but then a different idea wanders into Shane's mind (which has completely turned into a sexual playground and if you even took a look at AJ Styles, you'd understand where he's coming from). Furrowing his eyebrows with a grin, he lowers his hands so Allen's legs can fall back onto the bed, though Shane makes sure to keep them spread out. He scoots on over to Allen's side, lying on his own side and grabbing Allen's chin to force their lips together. But as soon as the kiss starts, Shane pulls his mouth away but presses their foreheads together to keep them close.

“That bottle of lube that you have in your hands? I want you to lube your fingers up and I want you to finger yourself for me. And you're gonna tell daddy everything that's going on in your mind. Do I make myself clear?” Shane asks, a tone that leaves no room for argument – not like Allen would argue anyways.

“Y-Yes, daddy, whatever you want. You know I'd do anything you ask.” Allen reaches forward to steal a kiss from Shane's lips but whines a little when the hold on his chin keeps him from doing it... so Shane solves his little problem by giving Allen a soft little peck. He's a good, caring daddy, after all.

Shane lets go of Allen's chin so Allen can do what he says. As Allen lubes up his fingers, Shane's hand moves down to slip underneath his shirt and feel along those amazing, rock hard abs – seriously, you could bounce quarters off these things! You could bounce quarters off his ass too... and Shane knows that for a fact! Look, they couldn't _just_ fuck the whole night back then, they had to take breaks once in awhile.

 

“I'll tell you what's going on in my mind – I fucking love your body, everything about it. From your abs, to your arms, and especially that perfect ass... drives me crazy everytime I look at it.” Shane whispers into Allen's ear.

“Yeah? Bet you can't wait to fuck this perfect ass. Cause I know I can't.” Allen breathes, looking down to watch as he slides a lubed up finger in himself, closing his eyes and reclining his head back on the pillow so he could relax at the intrusion. He shoves it all the way in, twisting it around to loosen himself up.

“These fingers are only gonna hold me over for so long... might have to ask you to fuck me raw.”

Shane chuckles and shakes his head, his hand moving up to rest over one of Allen's pecs and a thumb skims over his nipple. “Trust me, I wanna get in you as soon as I can. But I'm not gonna hurt you.”

“ _Daddy_ , you know I can take it... and I want it to hurt. Remember? In the locker room? I said I wanted you to fuck me raw so I could feel every single inch of you sliding in and out of me.” Allen reminds him, swallowing to wet his dry throat.

“Thought about that. I-In the shower, when I was spending the night at Seth's place, ya know, when I told him about you... how you were the greatest fuck I ever had, I thought about you in the shower. Thought about you coming in behind me and you grabbed my hips, you dug your nails in so _hard_ and you just shoved into me, no prep, nothin'...” Allen trails off, feeling the heat rise up in his spine and the explanation of his own fantasy turning him on. It prompts him to add another finger with a low moan, spreading the fingers apart like scissors and opening and closing them, twisting and turning to further widen his inner walls.

“... a-and it'd hurt, it'd hurt so much but that's okay because I wanna remember it. I wanna feel you for weeks, d-don't ever wanna lose the feeling of you in me.”

Shane groans at his explanation, pinching Allen's nipple and moving forward to kiss his neck before his mouth moves by his ear again, hot air ghosting over the shell.

“Make enough of a case for it and daddy'll give you that raw fuck you want.” Shane promises. “Go on, convince me. Why should daddy fuck you right now? How much do you need it, baby?” He isn't sure if he needs a lot of convincing though because his jeans are getting pretty tight and Allen looks and sounds so hot fingering himself... all for Shane.

Allen whines pitifully and tilts his head to look into Shane's eyes, a pleading expression etched onto his face. “Daddy, come on, y-you know how much I need it. Needed it so much I was gonna let you fuck me in the locker room, where anybody could've walked in... well, Chris walked in. I-I was freaked out at first but now that I look back on it, there was a small part of me that just wanted you to fuck me right in front of him, show him just how good you make me feel. God, I'd love it so _much_ , daddy, I'd love for everyone to know I'm yours and only yours.” Allen tells him, bringing his free hand forward to clutch onto Shane's shirt collar desperately. If there's anything Allen is good at, it's being desperate – usually he has to act the part but this time? This time it's natural and genuine.

“I won't even let anyone else fuck me. I-I slept around with so many people after you but it's only because I was trying to find somebody who was as good as you but I never could. Th-They weren't as big as you, couldn't fill me up like you did. I'll give it all up to be your one and only baby boy, I promise, just please daddy, give me your cock, _please_ , don't make me-”

“Shhhhh.” Shane raises a finger up to press over Allen's lips.

“You want my cock? You got it. Take off your shirt, let daddy see your sexy body.”

And as Allen (very quickly) takes off his shirt, Shane uses that time to discard the rest of his clothing and soon all of their clothes were scattered along the floor – this mess isn't as important as the mess they're about to make.

 

With Allen completely naked, Shane sits up on his knees in between Allen's legs and rests his hands over Allen's pecs. His fingers splay out, running down his torso and back up slowly as he takes in his body and how much its changed. Allen's always kept his body in great shape but now it was more muscular and bulky as opposed to being toned and slender – Shane loves his body either way.

“Sexiest body daddy's ever seen...” Shane says as his eyes scan it over, quenching his desires. He runs his hands down Allen's hips and then his thighs before it slips underneath his knees to push them back somewhat for Shane to get into position. He leans down to press their lips together, gently before pulling away to look into Allen's eyes. “You sure you want this? You know it's gonna hurt.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

Allen leans his face in more, noses almost touching. “If you don't get your cock in me soon, I'm gonna lose my mind. I told you, I want it to hurt – not gonna change my mind. Take your cock, shove it in me, and _fuck the hell out of me_.” He whispers against Shane's lips.

It's tense between them for a few moments, giving Allen's words enough time to sink into Shane's mind fully so he can finally believe Allen when he says he's fine with it.

Was Allen always such a masochist?

 

“If it _does_ hurt and it's too much, you let me know when to stop.” Shane reminds him, one more kiss to those sweet lips before he looks down between them. Alright, this was it. Fifteen years have led up to this moment – he hopes he doesn't disappoint. Shane doesn't think he will but Allen's hyping him up so much so he hopes he lives up to everything Allen's ever fantasized about.

He grabs his shaft, lining it up with Allen's hole before he slowly pushes inside, all the way until his balls are nestled against Allen's ass. When he bottoms out, he lets out a long moan, head tilting back as he relishes in the tight warmth of the smaller man's hole.

Oh _fuck_ , he's missed this.

And Allen has too. It hurts a lot, just like he thought, but he feels so _full_ and stretched and more importantly, it's a reminder that Shane is finally inside him again after so long. He loves the pain, every damn second of it because this pain is what keeps him grounded to reality and lets him know that this isn't a fantasy anymore. His eyes are shut and his mouth is parted open as the feelings of pain rack through his body – but with this is pleasure, not a lot but it's there. And it's only a matter of time before the pain ebbs its way into the other side of the realm.

He bites down hard on his lips, a hand reaching up to hold onto Shane's cheek while the other grabs his shoulder to dig his nails in hard. Allen lets go of his lips with a whine, barely managing to open his eyes to look at Shane who has just dropped his head to look back at Allen.

 

“You feel so good... oh my _god_ , it's so good and you're so _big._ ”

“Did you want me to start moving? Because... fuck, you're so tight and I _have_ to move.” Shane chuckles breathlessly. “You're like a vicegrip.”

If Shane's cock didn't fucking fuck the breath out of Allen, he'd chuckle back but instead he just smiles, barely nodding his head. “Yeah, c'mon, give it to me. Think we owe it to ourselves to stop us from waiting any longer.”

Unless Chris Jericho found out where Shane's hotel room was and walks in on them, that blonde Canadian prick. Although Allen thinks he'd let Shane continue to fuck him because he is _not_ gonna let anybody ruin this. It doesn't matter, just as long as Shane fucks him tonight – if they're lucky, it'll be all through the night like the first time.

 

Shane nods at Allen's words, taking in a few breaths to steady himself before he slowly moves his hips in and out, long, slow drags of it so Allen could feel every inch brushing over his walls – just like he wants. He moans softly at the way Allen's hole clenches around him, the tightness being like nothing else he's ever felt before, yet another thing that's stayed the same with the other man.

“How is it...”, Shane begins, “... that after fifteen years...”, he moans again, “... you're still so damn tight?”

Allen tries to chuckle but it's instead replaced with a moan. “W-Why are you still so damn big? Who cares, just keep fucking me. And don't stop moving, please.”

It still hurts, but he can feel Shane's thickness moving inside him and it's the best feeling in the world. Allen doesn't ever want it to end and he's reminded that this is probably why they didn't fuck just one time – he didn't ever wanna lose the feeling of Shane. But they'll make up for it now.

A few minutes later of these slow, dragging movements and Shane picks up on the pace to go steady. He knows it's gonna be a bit more painful now so he moves his mouth towards Allen's neck in an effort to distract him. “So I stayed your best fuck this whole time, huh? Did I really ruin everybody else for you?” Shane murmurs as he sucks onto the hickey he made earlier, eliciting a loud moan from Allen's mouth.

“N-None of them were like you...” Allen tells him, nails clawing along his shoulder and to the back of it to dig into his shoulder blade to create marks of his own – why should he be the only one to have marks? “K-Kept trying to find somebody who could fuck me as great as you did for years but it wasn't the same, i-it was never gonna be the same.”

Shane kisses his neck, hands gripping onto Allen's hips. “Mmm, so let's fix that. Whenever you wanna be fucked, I'll be there for you. Anytime you need it... couldn't find anybody as good as you either.” He admits in between the assault on his neck.

“Didn't even really try to fuck anybody else because I know they wouldn't be like you. You think I ruined sex for you but...”, Shane chuckles and shakes his head, bringing it back up, “... well, I didn't see the point anymore after you.” He swivels his hips and pulls out all the way to the tip, relishing in the whimper Allen lets out before he shoves back inside so he could hit the spot he knows Allen loves – Shane was always good at finding the prostate.

Allen's about to respond until he's overcome by an intense amount of pleasure, eyes blowing wide open before they suddenly screw shut. He cries out and digs his nails into the back of Shane's head, legs wrapping around his waist to keep him close so the pace of these thrusts couldn't change – holy _fuck_ , just like that, all the pain he feels shifts into pure ecstasy.

 

“Oh, _oh_ , fuck, right there, don't ever fucking.... d-don't stop, keep fucking me just like this, Shane, _**please**_ -”

“Shhh, I got you, Allen. I told you I was gonna make you feel good. Trust me, there's nothing I want more than to see you completely lose yourself all because of _my_ cock. You love my cock so much, don't you?” Shane asks with a low voice, an undertone of dominance in his words. He groans as he feels the pleasure pick up for him, partly because of how great Allen feels and how much more great he looks being split open on Shane's cock. His hand cups Allen's cheek, thumb caressing it and brushing over the corner of his lips.

“Oh my _god_ , yes, y-you know I love it, Shane. God, I wanna be a slut for your cock so bad, I wanna do so many things for it, just for it to be inside me all the time.” Allen feels something along the corner of his mouth and when he opens his eyes, he sees Shane's thumb in the corner of his vision and looks back into Shane's eyes. Allen's tongue slides out to run along the tip of his thumb before sucking it into his mouth with a greedy moan, holding onto Shane's wrist.

“That's right, baby, you can't get enough... need something filling all those holes, huh?” Shane asks in a groan, biting his lips as he quickens his pace, pistoning his hips in and out of Allen quickly. He can feel himself getting close and he wonders if Allen is too – probably because Allen looked like he was in fucking heaven right now. Allen's heaven is probably full of a million Shane clones walking around with their dicks out at full hardness ready to fuck him at anytime (apologies to the man upstairs).

“Should get you a plug. Would you like that? Plug you up afterwards, keep my come inside you? You wanna feel me all day, right? I think that'd be the perfect thing for a pretty slut like you.”

All Allen can do is moan around his thumb with a nod, suckling at it for a minute or two longer before he lets go of it. His hands grab onto the back of Shane's neck instead and his heels dig hard into Shane's ass. “Please... y-you better mean that because that's all I want. I'd do anything to keep you inside me.” And suddenly he pulls Shane down for a crushing, passionate kiss, crying out into his mouth as a sharp intake of pleasures sends through his body. Looks like Allen was close too – the both of them were.

 

Shane is very eager to return the kiss, wanting to feel as much of Allen as he can before he comes and he knows it's only gonna be a few more minutes until he blows his load completely. His tongue pushes into Allen's mouth and Allen's tongue is thinking the same thing because it bumps against Shane's too and their tongues end up fighting in a sloppy, messy battle. The kiss is more tongue than anything, actually, and completely dirty and depraved but for Allen and Shane, it made so much sense.

 

Allen's the first one to reach his climax, the pleasure in his body tipping over and surging through his veins before his orgasm crashes in. He has to pull away from the kiss, moaning and crying out against Shane's mouth as he keeps a death grip on his neck, ass clenching tightly around Shane's cock to milk him for all he's worth until he comes all over himself – completely untouched, even. Shane, the only man to _ever_ make him come untouched.

And as Shane feels Allen clenching around him, it's the one thing that ends up triggering his own orgasm and he and Allen end up moaning in complete sync in what ends up being the most homoerotic symphony of noises ever. His thrusts become more rigged and follow less of a rhythm as his come shoots deep into Allen, coating his inner walls. He keeps thrusting inside of Allen's sensitive ass until he no longer feels the energy to and he collapses on top of the smaller man with Allen holding Shane close to his neck.

Allen breathes in deep, slow breaths as he tries to regain his energy from the best sex he's ever had in awhile – and of course, it was with Shane, because who else would it have been with? Shane is breathing against Allen's neck, appreciating the soft hold Allen has on him as he relaxes on top.

It's a few minutes of them lying with each other in peaceful silence, taking in what they've just done with each other before Allen finally speaks up.

 

“So... I'm assuming you're happy to meet up with me again?”

Shane chuckles and looks up at Allen from where he was before leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Mmm, yes, I'm very happy, thank you.” He tells him before rolling off his body and onto his back, resting his head back on the pillow.

“I was wanting to meet up with you for awhile but that's kind of been hard to do. You in TNA and all of the other promotions you've been working for and then I'm just kinda... doing my thing all over. Our schedules have been super hard to coordinate.”

Allen sighs and nods, throwing the blankets over Shane's naked legs before he reaches over to the nightstand to grab some tissues. “Yeah, I get it. I don't have any hard feelings about it, work is work, you know? Besides, we're both in WWE now.” He reasons as he begins to wipe the come off his stomach.

Allen balls the tissues up and manages to make a perfect shot into the trash can at the other side of the room with a grin. Patting himself on the back, he goes to slide in under the covers besides Shane, wrapping an arm around his chest and resting his head right on his shoulder.

“And as soon as I came into WWE, you came back a month later. I feel like it's a sign.”

Shane smiles a little and wraps an arm around Allen. “Uh, yeah, about that...”

“Oh no... what?”

“Nothing bad. Really, it's not bad. It's just um... well... it's not really a coincidence.” Shane confesses, looking down to him.

Allen furrows his eyebrows, understandably confused. “And why is that?”

“Well... back in January, uh, Stephanie called me. I figured she had an ulterior motive so I called her out for it and of course, I was right. She said they needed me back, to fight Undertaker. And I said no because that was stupid.”

Shane McMahon after Bray Wyatt to fight the Undertaker in his streak? Please.

 

“I think it's pretty neat.” Allen shrugs. “But go on.”

And so Shane goes on.

“I told her no so she tried to entice me back. Remember when I told you that I told Stephanie about us? She used that against me – she told me you were debuting at the Rumble and said I should come back if...” Shane runs his tongue along his lips slowly, knowing it was too late to take back anything but he doesn't know how Allen's gonna react.

“If what? C'mon, spit it out, Shane-O.”

Shane sighs. He might as well now that he's started on it. “She said I should come back if I think there's any chance of you and me...” Shane takes a deep breath. “If there's any chance of you and me getting together again. Not just sex, but... a relationship.”

Oh. A relationship. Like, romance... hand holding... kissing that doesn't lead to sex... actual relationships?

 

Allen blinks a few times before looking up to Shane, tightening the hold he had around his chest. “So you wanna be in a relationship with me? That's why you came back to WWE?”

“It's the _only_ reason I came back.” Shane admits softly, looking down and bringing up a hand to hold onto one of Allen's. He intertwines their fingers together.

“Allen, I missed you. I feel like something could've happened between us if it weren't for.. everything that was happening back then.”

Shane hopes he wasn't crossing any boundaries, hopes he wasn't being too intimate. From what he's understanding of Allen so far tonight, he didn't seem like the relationship type but also... no other guy fucked him like Shane did. But also, it's just sex. He was being too hopeful, wasn't he? Allen probably just wanted a good constant fuck.

“It's too much, I know. I just-”

But he's cut off by Allen's lips, his beautiful, perfect lips that kiss him deep, kisses him passionately, and it feels like awhile before they finally part but when they do, Allen is staring into his eyes with the sweetest smile on his face.

“I say we give it a shot.” Allen says quietly. “I want you. Obviously I wanna fuck you but I wanna go out with you too. Wanna kiss you, hold your hand... wanna wake up to you in the morning. Wanna go to sleep with you, have lazy nights in... I want all of that with you. So let's do it.”

A big smile slowly makes its way onto Shane's face and he raises his eyebrows in surprise – pleasant surprise. “You mean it? You'll go out with me?”

“Duh, ain't that what I just said?”

Shane waits a few moments before rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around Allen totally before lowering him onto his back. “How about you shut up and kiss me now?”

“Right ahead of you.”

 

And then they make out again - and though they don't end up fucking forty six times like Shane teased about it earlier, it's pretty much the same number of times that they fucked all those years ago, back when Allen was just a twenty something year old still trying to find his place and when Shane was a man in his early thirties still living the life of the rich bachelor.

Only it feels so much better now that they know they're gonna wake up tomorrow with the other in their arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so lies the story of how AJ Styles and Shane McMahon finally come together again~
> 
> But this won't be the last time we see them ;)


End file.
